chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadel Cunningham
Cadel Cianan Cunningham is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the only son and youngest child of Anna and John Cunningham, and will possess the abilities of Evolution Manipulation, Lie Detection and Stone Mimicry. Appearance Cadel will have light red hair and pale skin, both inherited from his paternal family, and bright blue eyes which he could have inherited from either parent. His hair colour will lighten as he ages, becoming more similar to his mother's, although a hint of redness will always remain. His skin tone will darken a little, but will remain pale. He will get his right ear pierced in a fit of rebelliousness while in his teens, but apart from this, his appearance will be quite tame, and he will usually just be wearing jeans and plaid shirts or plain T shirts. Abilities Cadel's first ability will be Evolution Manipulation. Cadel will be able to manipulate the stages of evolution in any plant, animal or human. He will be capable of changing an evolved human into a non-evolved human, and reversing this by changing a non-evolved human into an evolved human. He could even take humans and other animals backwards or forwards in evolutionary stages as well as plants. The ability could also be used to take evolved humans into the next step of an evolutionary change, though what this next stage could be is unknown. Cadel's second ability will be Lie Detection. He will be able to sense when a person lies deliberately, or lies when suspecting it is untrue, and he will experience a tingling sensation when this occurs. However, he will not be able to sense it when he lies himself. It is known that it would be possible for a person to train himself or herself to deceive the ability, but doing so would be difficult and would take a great deal of time and practice. For him, the ability will be passive and constant at first, but he will eventually learn to deactivate it at will, though he'll only chose to do so rarely. His final ability will be Stone Mimicry. Using this, he will be able to transform himself into stone whenever he wants to do so. In this form, he will be very strong and durable, and will also be heavy. He will be able to move if he chooses to do so, but when he wants to remain still in stone form he will be almost impossible to force to move. The ability will protect him from harm very efficiently. He will be able to transform his entire body into stone within seconds, and also choose to only turn a part of himself into stone. His shoes, clothing and anything he is carrying will also transform, but he will be unable to convert others into stone even if he is touching them when he mimics stone himself. Family *Father - John Cunningham *Mother - Anna Cunningham *Sisters - Bobbi Cunningham, Mara Cunningham, Alyssa Cunningham, Kerrie Cunningham Etymology Cadel is derived from a Welsh name which means "battle", and it also means "playful" or "puppylike" in French. This will reflect his personality and also the fact that he will be able to fight if he has to. His middle name, Cianan, is Gaelic and means "little ancient one". His surname is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". Category:Characters